


2014

by Agent_Talis



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Talis/pseuds/Agent_Talis
Summary: Macklin goes to church to see Bodie and Doyle.





	

The church is unimpressive, squat against the sky. It doesn’t seem grand enough for him to have gotten dressed up like he had.

Still, he feels like he owes them this.

He shakes his head. He can’t quite believe it. After all these years; both Bodie and Doyle. Macklin glances at his watch.

He’s late.

Curling his fingers tighter around his cane, Macklin hobbles into the church.

He finds a seat near the front next to Susan and Murphy. Their grown-up daughters are on either side. Macklin braces himself for what comes next.

_Don’t start._

He always cries at weddings.


End file.
